Jack (Maze Runner)
|enemies = Grievers Ben (deceased) Gally WCKD (deceased) Cranks |type of hero = Heroic Fighter |size = 110 }} Jack is a Glader and a minor character in "The Maze Runner" franchise. He is portrayed by Bryce Romero in movies. FILMS ''The Maze Runner'' Jack is first seen at the beginning of the movie, when Thomas comes up in the Box. He laughs at him with other Gladers when the latter falls down after running. He is also seen in background when Thomas fights with Gally. Later, Jack participates in Ben's banishment and mourns his death. Jack is also seen running with Thomas when the Grievers attack on the Glade and hides in a field with him and others teens. He saw Zart being grabbed by one of the monsters and survives this attack. The following day, Gally takes command and decides to offer Thomas and Teresa to the Grievers thinking that these human losses will stop. Jack hesitates when Teresa tells them that killing them will do nothing. When Thomas rebels along with Newt, Minho, Frypan and Chuck, he convinces several Gladers to follow him in the maze, including Jack. The group then runs to the Grievers' hideout to start a final fight. Jeff and two Gladers die but Jack and the others survive. He is later seen in the laboratory of WCKD and observes the message of Dr. Ava Paige which simulates her death. This is where Gally, who has been stung by a Griever, comes in and kills Chuck before he seems to die too (after Minho threw his spear into his chest). While Jack and the group mourn the death of the child, soldiers in black arrive in the lab and take them out. They are taken in a helicopter for the Scorch, and Jack is seen sitting behind Newt. ''The Scorch Trials'' In the second film, Jack is the only Glader to follow the heroes until his death. He is first seen running to WCKD's facility with others Gladers during a Cranks attack. He is staying with his friends in a dormitory and ignores that the men who work in the building are in cahoots with Paige. Later, when Thomas finds out the truth he leads out Jack and others out of the facility (along with Aris, a teen met earlier). The group then runs into the desert in the middle of the night and finds refuge in an abandoned mall. As they separate to find what may be necessary to survive, the group is attacked and chased by Cranks. In front of an escalator, Jack waits for everyone to climb before going there and then disappears. Nobody mention him and he is not seen again. Trivia *Jack actually died during the Crank chase in the mall but the scene was deleted. When he waits in front of the escalator, a Crank jumps on Frypan and Jack takes him off his friend. However, another Crank gets Jack and another one fails to makes him fall of the escalator. Jack then yells to help and Frypan rushes to help him. Unfortunately, one last Crank jumps on Jack and makes him fall to his presumed death. Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Mute